Mass Effect: The Genocidal War
by IssacClarke
Summary: Humanity instead of discovering the Prothean ruins on mars forms its own technology and begins to explore the stars...but then a war begins...a bloody war... Dates are changed...first contact changed from 2100's to 3400's to coincide with the Genocidal War


_**The Rise of Humanity**_

Liara T'Soni was chosen to go on a expedition to follow a distress call coming from an unknown planet _...what things could await_ she thought the thought of finding a new race or remnants of a race was exhilarating...the captain then walked up and said "Ms T'Soni were about to enter FTL" she nodded and looked at the qaurin who was arguing with a turian who was calling her a plauge upon the galaxy...

 _ **Above Earth...**_

"FIRE ALL GUNS! TAKE DOWN THE NEW REPUBLICAN SHIP!" The Imperial Admiral yelled when a soldier looked up and said "NEW REPUBLICAN SHIPS COMING OUT OF HYPERSPACE SIR!" New Republican battlecruisers jumped out and began opening fire on the Imperial Defenders. The Admirla yelled "WHERE ARE THE REINFORCEMENTS!?" A soldier looked up and said "THEY WILL BE HERE IN 10 MINUTES!"

 _ **in FTL on a Council ship**_

Liara was listening to the distress call int he strange language again "This is the IMS Domination requesting reinforcements! The New Republic has launched a surprise attack on earth! Defenses are failing!" she couldn't understand the language but it sounded urgent what ever it said then there was a knock on her door and she opened and the Qaurian said "Hello Liara." Liara then said "Oh Hello Tali." they began talking, meanwhile on the bridge... "Sir were intercepting a message...origins unknown..." the captain said "play it." the message began playing and was in the same unknown language "This is the IMS Wrath coming out of hyperspace prepare for engagement upon exit...The Emperor Protects." the Captain looked out the window and said "Hmm...interesting." Saren came to the bridge and said "How long?" the captain said "5 minutes sir." Saren nodded and the captain said "Another message...play it..." the message now had yelling and what sounded like explosions int he background "ORBITAL DEFENSES BREACHED! NEW REPUBLIC DROP SHIPS ARE BREAKING THROUGH! WE CANT H-" there is then a explosion then static. Saren was in shock and said "That sounded like a explosion..." a sailor then said "Coming out of FTL sir." The Captain nodded and looked forward as they came out into the middle of a space battle, Saren stepped back and said "WHAT THE!?" a ship bigger then the citadel was flying over and fired a massive cannon in the front and destroyed a ship causing a nuclear explosion...

 _ **On board a Imperial Ship**_

"KEEP UP THE FIRE!" A sailor stood up and yelled "SIR THE REINFORCEMENTS!" Everyone then looked into space as over 500 ships came out of nowhere and began firing on the New Repulican Ship and the admirla yelled "BEGIN OFFENSIVE MANEUVER 2234!" The driver saluted and said into the intercom "OFFENSIVE MANEUVER 2234!" the Imperial ships then began flying by NR ships firing there side guns in a 18th century fashion...

The Council attempted fly back towards the rleay only to be hit by AA Fire forma ship and begin descending towards the planet, saren then yelled "HANG ON!" Garrus then ran to the bridge and yelled "WHATS GOING ON!?" the captain said "BRACE FOR IMPACT!" the ship then crashed into a forest in which was burnt and black.

 _ **Later...**_

"MOVE MOVE MOVE!" a Imperial Soldier kicked the door of the Council ship open and came in aiming his gun and flash light on. Garrus had awoken and had seen the strange species walking in his direction with his pistol ready to fire...he then turned around the corner and fired 3 gun shots 2 going into 1 soldier and the 3rd hitting one right ebtween the visor. the 3rd one dropped his weapon begging for mercy and garrus not understanding him hit him causing him to black out and he took him to Liara who was tending to the woudned and garrus said "Meld with him...so you can understand him." Liara said "Your joking right?" Garrus shook his head and Liara against her better judgement melded with the man who was blacked out seeing all the memories...of the war he had been fighting...all the death...pain...suffering...she then stepped back and looked at garrus and said "What have we come upon?" the visor on the man then turned blue and he looked aorund and said "ALIENS OH GOD! PLEASE DONT KILL ME I DIDN'T COMMIT ANY OF THE ATROCITIES!" Liara said "We aren't going to hurt you." the soldier looked up and said "your...not going to hurt me...?" Liara said shook her head no and the man said "Oh Thank you!" Liara then said "We saw fighting in space was that your species fighting an-" the man's helmet retracted which surprised everyone and he stood up and said "that was not another species...we are all one species...and we are fighting eachother in a bloody long war..." Liara then asked "how long as of now?" the man scoffed and said "549 years..." Liara stepped back and garrus said "Did you say...549 years? How do you get the resources to fuel such a logn war...?" the man then said "Slave labor from captured soldiers or those that refuse to join the military are sent in as a workforce." Liara then said "Your militaristic?" the man ndos and says "We are the Empire of Earth and its Colonies." Liara says "So who were you fighting?" the man then says "The Democratic Alliance of the New Republic or the New Republic for short or NR." Liara then asked "What is your species called?" the man then said "We are Humans...my name is Kai Lee...Captain kai Lee of the 54th Imperial Legion of the 653rd Imperial Army."

 _ **3 weeks later**_

New Republic and Imperial Ambassodors were before the Council answering questions...The Dalatrass stood up and said "How did this war you tlak about start?" The New Republican Ambassodor stood up and said "549 years ago the last President of the URN went mad and enacted Operation Purity and massacred the senate and launched a war to claim the remnants of the fractured Republic." The Dalatrass then asked "What is the war called you fight?" The 2 ambassodors stood up and said in unison "The Genocidal War." this name sent shock through the entire council...'The Genocidal War' not only waas this species killing its self but it seems they were comiting gneocide as well...The Turian Councillor then aske d"Why is it called that?" The Imperial Ambassodor said "Under the first Emperor Tin Yong Lee he was mad with pwoer and enacted Oepration Purity which basiclly said that civillians are unworthy and will either submit to slavery or death...most fought and genocide was commited...it was stopped after he died and a new Royal Family took the throne."

 _ **2 years later on the Citadel**_

The Emperor and the President met at the Citadel and were discussing a peace treaty that would end the war...hopefully...

Accompanying the President was a soldier known as Jennifer Shepard who was paicke dto go along as a gaurd for the President.

The Emperor stated his terms "The New Republic is to leave the Sol System and Earth." The President wa sappaled and said "No Way! Earth is the home of Humanity! I'll be damned before i see the Empire take full control of earth!" the NR president then stated his terms "White Peace...the New Republic is in economical trouble and so are you." the Emperor in no position says "Fine...white peace" and says in a different language "Jie Kee...Peaciana." The Council then says "Would humanity like to join the council?" the President then said "The Democratic Alliance of the New Republic would be delighted to join the Council." The Emperor then said "The Empire of Earth and its Colonies refuses to join a council filled with the incompetence of democracies." and then the Emperor leaves with his guards.

 _ **1 month later**_

Shepard was assigned to a new ship class known as the Normandy and was given a crew of different races. She walked to the bridge and her pilot looked at her and said "Joker reporting for duty ma'am." Shepard nods and says "Take us back to Earth we wont be needed any time soon." Joker nods and says "So commander what was your duty during the war?" the Commande rthen says "I was a gaurd of the President before being assigned here." Joker nods and says "I was a ground soldier before a gas attack gave me brittle bone disease." Shepard then asked "What battles were you in?" Joker then said "The battle of Terra...battle of Oraido and many others in the Andromeda Galaxy before being sent to the Milky Way...by the way when will we tell the Council that humanity has colonized more then 300 Galaxies?" Shepard laughs and says "Not any time soon." Joker chuckles and a messgae comes through and Joker plays it "This is the NRS John Lee jumping to coordinates 33:22."

 _ **5 years later near the Human Frontier**_

The Normandy was docked on board the NRS Liberator, Liara, Tali and garrus were watching Imperial Propoganda "The New Republic for which has existed as long as us wishes to destroy our great Empire! We control over 150 Galaxies! WE ARE SUPERIOR TO THOSE DEMOCRATIC FOOLS AND WE SHALL NEVER FADE! THE EMPEROR PROTECTS!" they all stood suprised for the first time ever knowing that Humanity had surpassed them 150 galaxies...tha thad to be fake...how could Humanity acheive that.

Shepard was on the Bridge of the NRS Liberator and said "The Council doesn't approve of the weapons we used during the war." the Admiral laughs and says "They never fought a 500 year war where each planet could decide the fate of the war." Shepard laughs and says "Yeah before i became a guard for the President i was with the 324th Army near the Universal Western Front." The Admiral then said "No kidding i beleive i was the admiral for the fleet you army was with." Shepard smiles some "Aye i think you were...your fleet saved us in so many occasions." The Admiral nods and a sailor stand sup and says "sir important message broadcasting from the Empire to all new Republic channels." the admiral says "put it through to all...including the Council." A Hologram of the Emperor steps in and the Emperor says "for 5 years the Empire has been bullied by the New Republic! Forced by the Council to give up land to the New Republic! NO LONGER! THE EMPIRE OF EARTH AND ITS COLONIES DECLARES TOTAL WAR ON THE DEMOCRATIC ALLIANCE OF THE NEW REPUBLIC AND ITS ALLIES! DEATH TO THE NEW REPUBLIC!" The Hologram turns off and a sailor stands up and says "MULTIPLE SIGNATURES COMING OUT OF HYPERSPACE!" The Admiral yells "PRIME ALL WEAPONS...LOAD ALL GUNS...PREPARE FOR BATTLE!"

On the Citadel the Council was discussing what to do when the New Republic ambassador walks in and says "The New Republic request that you join us against the Empire." Saren who was Anti Human said "I refuse to join the New Rpeublic against the Empire...you can fight your own war."

Back on the NRS Liberator, the Admiral was screaming orders and Shepard rna back down to the Normandy and yelled at joker 'GET INTO SPACE NOW WERE GOING TO SUPPORT!" Joker nods and the Nordmandy takes off. The Imperial Ships were firing at the NEw Republican Ships and were taking many frigates down...the Battleships were using flanking manouvers against the Imperial ships having the Advantage for now. Liara comes up to shepard and says "by the godess what is going on?" Shepard then says "The Genocidal War has begun once more." A imperial fighter straffes the normandy killing Joker's co-pilot and Tali who was running in pushed the dead body off the seat and got in and began pressing buttons. EDI then came on and said "Commander Shepard the Empire is attacking the whole border...several billions of worlds are reporting being attacked." Shepard then said "Get a message to the Council!" EDI then said "The Imperials have blocked all communication from leaving the system." Shepard cursed ina foreign language and looked at Joker and said "Get us to the citadel and patch me through to Admiral Long." Joekr ndos and Shepard says "Admiral Long im heading to the citadel please dont die thats the last thing this fleet needs." Long laughs and says "NOT EVEN THERE NUCLEAR WEAPONS COULD KILL ME! KEEP UP THE ATTACK FIRE!" The message ends and they make the Hyperspace Jump to the Citadel.

 _ **At the Council chambers 30 minutes later**_

"This is unacceptable Councilors! The NEw Republic has been compliant and now you turn your backs on us! When the Empire attacks you and we do not come to help you'lls ee how it feels!" The Ambassodor storms and see's shepard and says "Its no use there isolationist and nothing more!" Shepard follows the mabassodr and ask "How far has the Empire advanced Ambassodor?" The Ambassodor then says "From what messages ive received from Earth they've launched a Fast Paced attack against our defense line...we were taken unprepared...we were fools to trust the Empire!" Shepard nods and says "The Empire will not be so lucky this time." The Ambassodor ndos and says "The Goverment is moving the Capital to Shanki." Shepard Confused says "Shanki is near the Core of the Andromeda Galaxy...why?" The Ambassodor says "The Imperials wer ebarely able to invade the Andremoda due to its fortress like fortifications...It is the safest place for the Goverment." Shepard nods and walks back to the normandy and says "No help from the council..." Joker then says "What? Ther ejsut turning ther eback on us?" Shepard says "Yes...get us to Astartue." Joker nods and they go into Hyperspace, Liara then walks to the bridge and says "Shepard i will stand with you against the Empire." Shepards nod and says "Thank You Liara." They come out and see Astartue under attack and Shepard says "Impossible...Astartue cant be under attack!" A NR Fighter flies by witha Imperial Fighter on its tail. Joker then begins flying and Shepard says "Land us on that ship over t-" All the sudden there is a bright light and then the normandy begins shaking, the light dies down as they see the remnants of the NEw Republic Defense Fleet and the Imperial Attack Fleet...the remnants of the Imperials fled to another system...

Liara then said "Godess..." Shepard looked in fearfullness as the planet then lit up as nuclear explosions went off every where and shepard fell to her knee's as she clenched her head as memories came back..."

 _ **21 years before first contact**_

"MOVE MOVE MOVE!" Shepard was charging with the 343rd Army against a Imperial Trench. Her older brother was next to her when a set mini gun opened fired ont eh charge killing nearly everyone in charge and wounded very little...shepard then crawled over to her brother who ahd tkaen 3 bullets to the head killing him in the first bullet. She looked at the trench and saw the Imperials reload and prepare for the enxt mass charge...there was then a light...

 _ **In the Normandy Medical bay 2 days later**_

Shepard immdiaitly wakes up and lifs her self up and yells "BROTHER!" she was sweating and breathing heavily, mordin then runs over and says "Thought we lsot you." Shepard then hugged mordin and started crying. Mordin shocked comforted her the best he could.

Liara was examining peices of Imperial Architecture and found bit sof history from before the war...a nation known as the United Republic of Nations...they had united Earth and had expanded into the stars...but there was reference to a group known as Time Jumpers...the name made them sound like thye could time travel...there was a phrase referenced in the artifact...The Emperor Protects...

 _ **At the Citadel**_

The council was debating the situation with the humans whena soldier ran in and yelled "THE CITADEL IS UNDER ATTAC-AGG!" the soldier fell down as Imperial Soldiers marched in and the Dalatress stod up and said "HOW DARE YOU COME IN A-" about 20 bulelts went into the Salarian as she fell down and the Officer said "The Council will surrender immidiatly or we will destroy every world you hold dear." The Turian Councillor then said "The Turian Hierarchy...surrenders..." The Officer nods , but then the Asari councillor stand sup and says "THE ASARI WILL ENVER SURRENDER!" she then disappears with a blue residue residing in the air. The Imperial officer then says "Shoot the councillors..." The Turian councillor was about plead for mercy before having 20 bullets kill him. The Officer then said "The Emperor Protects those that are loyal to his reign!"

 _ **For the next 300 years war rages through out the known universe as many races choose sides in the war. The Empire had been winning the war massively by putting the New Republic on the run by taking advantage of there disunified nation.**_

 _ **The Year is 3892 The Genocidal War rages on and on a planet in the Orion Galaxy, Shepard and her team are ressurected from a cloning process.**_

Tali wakes up ina biotic tank next to Garrus and Wrex, she then slams her fist against the glass and 2 doctors walk over and one says "Subject 5542...better known as Tali has awaken...open the Pod." The pod drains and opens and Tali stumbles forward and falls down on her knee's and looks around and says "Where am i...?" the doctor thens aid "You are on base Alpha...Planet Kae in the Orion Galaxy." Tali then says "Where is...shepard?" the doctor points to a tank where shepard is. Tali stand sup and says "Can i have some clothes please...?"

 _ **For Days Tali is the only one who is awake and learns about what has happened she learns that her people joined the Empire and retook her home world while the Geth joined the New Republic as the first AI, the krogan were cured of the Genophage by the New Republic thus gaining a new ally...the turians have nearly gone extinct and the remnants of the turians have retreated to deep space and disappeared foor over 300 years.**_

 _ **The rest woke a few days later and theyw ere briefed...**_

A Officer walks into the lounge where the team is and Shepard and few other humans stand up and the officer says "At ease." they sit down and the Officer says "This must be confusing for you...firs toff introductions...i am Colonel Chilansky...Colonel of the United New Republic of Chian." Shepard ask "What happened to the Democratic Alliance of the New Republic?" The Colonel sighed and said "The New Republic fell when Shanxi was besieged and the government was killed so a new government was founded on one of the frontier galaxies...Chian being the Capital World." Tali then asked "What year is it?" The Colonel looked at them and said "3892." The Team was in disbelief...500 years...Garrus then asked "and of the council?" The Colonel began laughing and he said "The Council was dissolved 500 years ago..." The Officer continued "And Garrus your the only Turian known to be alive...your people retreated to the deep regions 400 years ago and have never been heard of..." Garrus in disbeleif said "What of Palaven..." The Colonel said with remorse "Palaven has been occupied by the Imperials for 400 years..." the questions went on and on until the Colonel said "A qaurian with you will create...political problems..." Tali thens aid as if offneded "and why is that!?" The Colonel said "Your people retook their home with the help of the Empire and have founded the Qaurian Empire. They've actively been fighting the New Republic..."

 _ **The Qaurians had ravages all that we held dear...They were worse then the Imperials...some units wer eknown as Purity Units due to them upholding Operation Purity...the Republican military didn't even have a chance when the Empire broke the cease fire...**_

 _ **Shepards team was deployed for the first time on the Planet of Oraido...the 9th battle of Oraido to be exact...**_

Te Normandy was landing on oraido as AA fire was turning the sky black, shepard was breifing her team "This battle could turn the tide of war...this is a straight shot to earth and on Earth is the Emperor...kill the Emperor the Empire begins to retract..." Garrus stands up and says "Perhaps while were at we could try to find my people?" shepard wa sabout to say somethign when the Normandy shook extremely violently and Joker said "Commander the Normandy's been hit! Were going down!" Shepard and the team braced for impact as the Normandy crashed.

A NR soldier walked up to the normandy and said "Get a medic over here." he then kicked the door open and they began looking for survivors. Shepard and ehr team were the only survivors along with Joker but EDI had died with the ship.

 _ **We saved Shepard and her team and when they woke they fought savagely along the planet...they killed hundred sof Imperials...garrus...he became a good freind...he also became known as the White Death as he ahd over 500 kills in the Battle for Salvotorri...it only took 3 years for the Empire to go intoa full retreat...apparently we did more damage then we thought...**_

 _ **in 5 years we beseiged Earth...the Qaurian Empire had reformed into a Republic and joined the New Republic in the Fight...the Turians were rediscovered by Shepard and her eam...they had formed a Empire that willingly allied with the New Rpeublic and attacked the Empire and Liberated Palaven in 6 months...**_

Shepard walked on Earth...for the first time...a Republican Soldier for the frist time in 800 years had walked on Earth...Ash...all it was...Liara said "Godess what happened here...?" Shepard said only 1 word "War." Liara looked at the Grey Sky...thousands of ships were coming down all of them transports...about 30 battle ships as well...Garrus walked up to Ashley who was there also and said "Im sorry i didn't know it w-" Ashley then said "No...its fine...the war is almost over..." A Transport landed nearby and the sound of bag pipes came form insdie as about 50 men amrched out with tunics instea dof Armor...the Scottish legion was coming to battle. Shepard looked foward and said "On me were following the Scottish Legion." they began walking enxt to the Scotts who were marching in unison and in step.

 _ **Now i will say fighting next to the Scottish legion quite the site...hearing them say "For Scotland!" was quite nerve racking...they came from a planet known only as the Planet of the Scots...one of the Republic that had joined the New Republics early on when it was reorganized. The Scots fought in many battles and caused many Imperial Armies to surrender at sight...then it came...the final campaign...the Northern American Campaign...**_

The Scots were marchign across the muddy field in a 3 rank line marching with the bag pipes playing...the soldiers from both sides wer elooking at them in awe...some thought _how crazy are the scots!?_ others thought _here comes another massacre..._ then it came...the scottish officer raised his sword and yelled "SEND THESE FOOLS FROM WHENCE THEY CAME! CHAAAAAARGE!" The men yelled "FOR SCOTLAND!" and a the scots began to charge...6,000 scots charging the 10,000 entrenched Imperials...the Imperials began firing killing many scots before the Scots reached the Imperials...it wa s amssacre...the Imperials who wer elow on food...ammo...and mrale were broken easily when the scots began merely shooting stabing and decapitating many of the Imperials...

 _ **The Empire had no chance against us...The Scots made the Arrow of the Advance...the Qaurian and Turian Armies made the Flanks and the New Republican Armies formed the back bone of the advance. The Asari remained nuetral in the war due to so many of there kind killed..the traitors is how the Senate put it...hmmph...but they did spare the new rpeublic a horrid fate when they fought the Empire causing billiosn of Imperial Deaths...**_

The Empire had been retreating alla cross the contient...there former Unviersal Empire reduced to a mere fourth of a continent...the New Rpeublic...wouldn't have the emrcy of the Empire...they would fight to the last...all the way to New York...

 _ **The Advance was bloody..we lost many..the 342nd Republican Gaurd...gone...the 543rd Army gone...the 231st Army...gone...we had lost 3 full armies...in a amatter of 3 months...not to mentions about 100 other armies lostt all voer Earth in the fierce fighting...Ashley had been wounded and taken off world...Liara was...well..wounded and send above world...Garrus lost his leg and was taken off world as well...Tali came through without a scratch...shepard as well...and i did to...**_

"GET THAT ANTI WLAKER GUN UP THERE NOW!" The Qaurian Saluted and him and a human NR soldier were pulling a Anti Walker gun up to a fixed position ready to fire when told. A Soldier ran up and said "COMMANDER HIGH COMMAND SAYS THERE IS A MASSIVE IMPERIAL ADVANCE HEADING OUR WAY!" The Commander then yelled "HURRY UP AND GET THOSE GUNS UP HERE!"

 _ **For hours we were putting guns in place...waiting for the Imperials to come...we were told the scots wer eon there way but would take at least 5 days due to many of the Railroads being destroyed by the Imperials...Trench Warfare...thats what we were resolved to doing...As a scot once said..."Fight Till your no longer sane...How many of 'em can we make die!?" these words i took to heart...we lsot so many out of the original team...Liara...garrus...ashley...and so many more...**_

Shepard down in the trench saying "How many of 'em can we make die today lads!? LETS SHOW 'EM WHAT THE COMBINED RACES OF THE UNVIERSE CAN DO! WAIT TILL I SAY FIRE!" _**It was here i would first stab a man...**_ Joker aimed his gun and the Imperials yelled "THE EMPEROR PROTECTS!" they began the charge against the 100 soldier sin the trnech...mainly qaurian...asari vollunteers...some krogan who were with the Shock Armies...humans...and salarians. The Entrenched Soldiers began firing at the Imperial killing many but soon wer eoverwhelmed...they got to our trench and a melee battle began...Joker kicked a Imperial bakc and Stabbed a man in the throat and he looked at naother and another and another...

 _ **The battle went on for about 30 minutes...we wer eloosing...badly then...it happened...**_

The Sound of bagpipes could be heard as the Scots march over the ridge in line formations and halt and the first rank kneels and they aim there rifles and a Imperial says "Crazy Scots..." the scottish officer yells "FIRE! FIIIIIRE!" the Scots fire...bullets hitting both Imperial and Republican alike...the scots then stood up and the Officer yelled "HOW MANY OF 'EM CAN WE MAKE DIE! KILL 'EM ALL CHARGE!" The Scots charged into the trnech and the Imperials began fighting again...this time...they wer eloosing...the scots had turned the battle...The Imperials then began retreating when all the sudden artillery rained down killing or wounding the remnants of the Imperial Charge.

 _ **This battle opened the way to New York...the Capital of the Empire...the end of this evil...abomination was near an end...the war...near an end...we would avenge those who died to try to keep earth under the controll of the light and not the dark...**_

The Krogan legions and Salarian Legions ahd arrived to help the New Republican advance...Shepards team was put on leave...and sent off world to a Medical cruiser where Ashley. Liara and Garrus were.

 _ **When we arrived we went immdiaitly to see our 3 sqaud mates who had been wounded...Garruss was in rehabilitation with his new biotic leg...ashley was still gettign use to her biotic hand...and Liara was about to be released...i went and saw garruss and we tlaked alot...telling him of the stories of the Scots...the war...and everything else...**_

 _ **When we were sent back down to earth Liara was with us...and she was about to see the last battle of the war...**_

The New Republican Army advanced toward new york...last fortress of the Imperial Regime...the city was under massive artillery and gas bombardment...killing thousands upon thousand sof defender leaving only a few hundred to defend the city but this...this would still take many weeks to take completely...unless they killed the Emperor which would cause all Armies in and Aorund the Sol System to surrender...leaving only the Remnants in the Universal Frontiers.

 _ **The Advance into the city was hard...so many died just to advance a street...the Imperials were using everything they had against us...when we had reache dthe Palace...we let the tanks make a hole for us and lead the way...sue we destroyed pretty much all of the pillars but hey...heh when the Emperor saw us he didn't surrender...he merely shot him self...thus ending the war...at least the major part...now came the job of rebuilding all that was destroyed...**_

Joker sat on a peice of rubble looking at a old shop...ashley who was recently released sat by him and said "The War...is over..." Joker replied "Yes...finally...after 1,000 years...it's over...the war is over..." Ashley points at the Imperial palace and the Scots are cheerign as the Solar Scot Republic Flag is flown on top of the palace and one officer yells 'YOU BLOODY FOOLS TRIED TO ANNEX US...WE SENT YA BACK FROM WHENC EYOU CAME...HELL!" Ashley looked at joker and said "Lets go find Shepard.." Joker ndos and they begin walking through the ruined city and found a wounded Imperial clenching his arm...he wa sjsut a boy...at least 11 years old...Ashley ran over and said "Are you ok!?" the boy sniffled and said "I miss...my mom..." Ashley then helped him up and aske d"Who is your mother?" the boy then says "Jennifer Shepard..." Ashley then looked at Joker and looked at the boy and said "Ok...follow us..." The boy follows the 2 as they walk through the ruined city...finding shepard as she was staring at a ruined building that stated _Best Slaves through out the Empire!-3321_ Shepard thought _an old building...kept this well? form the Old Empire...when it practiced...when they practiced Operation Purity...humph...and they called them selves civilized..._ She was interrupted by Joker and Ahsley who said "Shepard we found this biy...he claims to be your son." Shepard looks voer and she immdiiatly tears up...ashley thought _Does the Commander have a son? never knew she was married...if she was married..._ Shepard immediately hugged the kid and began crying...

 _ **it took weeks for the news to reach all across the New Republic...the news...the universe was in celebration for months...the genocidal War was over...900 trillion were lost...2 Quintilian were wounded...and 4 Quintilian were missing...after the war...the citadel which had been under the Imperial Remnant was retaken by the Salarians...Asari...Krogan...Turian...and Human...the New Republic was reorganized into the United Republic of Nations due to how many Republics had joined...the URN after all this time had been re-founded...lets hope it last longer then the last one...**_

Shepard was in the Normandy III looking over the map...the Imperial Remnant still had alot of Power...had a chance to turn the war...or at least a stalemate...they were in chaos bu the military wouldn't attack due to the fact the people were tired of war and wanted peace...

The Scots returned home and cheered over the victories of the war...and there future involvement against the Remnant...

 _ **I went back to earth and helped rebuild earth int he Reconstruction Corps...by god's grace i met Ashley again and we worked together in the Corp for years...well now im married to her and we have 3 children...**_

The Reconstruction was going well but...the debt from the whole war began to build up and soon the whole economy collapsed...the URN wa sont he verge of Collapse...The Whole nation instead of fighting each other...rallied and began the road to reconstruction again...The Military was reformed into the Republican Liberation Army. The Imperial Remnant had reformed into the Empire of Rei...it sued for peace with the New Republic and the New Republic accepted.

 _ **From what ive heard Shepard settled down on mars...Ashley and i settled down on earth which is still under reconstruction...the Council eventually reformed but under a radically different form...Liara and Tali went on a archaeology dig in the Empire of Rei...presume trying to dig up anything about our past...Wrex well i heard he went back to Tuchunka and united the Clans and-**_

Joker turns around to see Ashley and Ashley says "What are you doing?" Joker smiles and says "making a recording describing the Genocidal War so future generations know the horrors of this war so it doesnt repeat..." Ashley smiles and says "Well...ok...lunch is ready." She kisses him on the cheek and walks out of their room and down stairs.

 _ **This is Jeff "Joker" Moreau signing out, long live the Republic and Death to the Emperor.**_

The End...


End file.
